Et ça c'était passé ainsi
by fjudy
Summary: Nora n'a jamais rencontré Georges, Casey ne connait pas Derek pourtant ils vont se rencontrer, et s'aimer. Mais tout n'est pas si simple. Fic de minis chapitres postés à raison de un par jour. Cadeau de noël pour Sammalfoy.
1. Au revoir

** Cadeau de noël pour Sammmalfoy** , j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira. Quand tu m'a demandé le prompt : Nora n'a jamais rencontré Georges, j'ai eu des tas d'idées, et j'ai même pensé faire une fic en plusieurs chapitres mais vu le manque de temps je me suis limitée à des minis chapitres qui sont des moments de vie, important pour la relation de Derek et Casey.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**Au revoir**_

Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que ma vie était réglée comme du papier à musique, ma mère et mon père étaient heureux en ménage, j'avais une petite sœur adorable. Pourtant lorsque j'atteignis l'âge de l'adolescence, mon avenir tel que je l'avais imaginé bascula avec l'arrivée de mes premières règles. Mon père que j'adorais décida tout à coup de nous quitter, nous laissant Lizzie maman et moi seules à Toronto, tandis qu'il s'envolait pour aller vivre à New York. Mon désir de tout contrôler apparut alors. Cependant il y avait toujours un risque que le nouvel équilibre que j'avais instauré change. Je craignais que ma mère rencontrât un autre homme et nous forçât à vivre avec lui et ses affreux enfants. Je l'empêchais donc, de se rendre à des rendez-vous galants. Heureusement il n'en fut rien. Maman resta célibataire et j'organisais la maisonnée. Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé, maman avait obtenu une promotion du genre vraiment très intéressante financièrement, elle nous consulta avant d'accepter, mais nous avions du mal à joindre les deux bouts, elle nous prévint des changements que cela apporterait à nos vies, nous devrions déménager à London, à deux heures de route d'ici. Il serait faux de dire que j'étais enthousiaste à cette idée, pourtant voyant ma mère si impatiente et si excitée à l'idée de démarrer un nouveau job, je la poussais à accepter. Je dus dire au revoir à mes amies et mon école exclusivement féminine. Faire nos valises fut aisé, Lizzie était heureuse de quitter cette ville. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se lier d'amitié avec aucune fille dans son école. Et la perspective de fréquenter l'autre sexe l'exaltait. Maman invita mes copines pour une petite fête, nous versâmes quelques larmes, nous jurant de nous téléphoner et de nous envoyer des mails de temps en temps. Le lendemain les déménageurs emportaient nos meubles.

Demain **_Installation_**...


	2. Installation

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, ainsi qu'à toi Sam.^^

Disclamer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Installation**

Nous avons loué une petite maison avec trois chambres dans un quartier résidentiel de London. Quand je débarquais avec mes valises je tombais immédiatement sous le charme de notre nouveau foyer, j'adorais ma chambre et encore plus sa fenêtre qui donnait Sur notre jardin. Je décidais que je devais la repeindre en parme. Nous avions convenu d'un départ pendant les vacances scolaires pour que Lizzie et moi nous nous adaptions à notre nouveau milieu avant de retourner à l'école. Je ne laissais aucune seconde de répit à ma Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- sœur tant que le contenu des cartons n'était pas soigneusement rangé dans les placards. Enfin, j'acceptais de sortir, j'avais repéré un salon de thé, qui avait l'air sympa, j'y entrainais ma cadette, nous choisîmes une table avec des banquettes, je remarquais que le serveur avait un certain charme et j'espérais qu'il vint bientôt à notre table pour pouvoir l'admirer de près. Je crus que j'allais fondre, lorsqu'il arriva derrière mon dos, et me décrocha son plus beau sourire, il prit notre commande, nous demanda si nous étions nouvelles dans le coin. Il ne nous avait jamais vu auparavant, je lui expliquais que nous venions d'aménager. Il allait me répondre quand une cliente l'interpela. Je regrettais de le voir partir si vite, cependant il ne m'échappa pas que c'était un dragueur, il était gentil avec toute la gente féminine, ce qui eut le don de me mettre en boule, j'étais jalouse de ne pas être la seule à qui était adressé son sourire. Dépitée et déçue je quittais le restaurant.

Ce soir là j'eus des insomnies, l'école reprenais le lendemain et j'étais anxieuse, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à me faire des amis.

* * *

_Demain premier jour._


	3. Premier Jour

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Premier jour

J'étais plutôt intimidée d'arriver en milieu d'année scolaire dans un nouveau lycée, mixte de surcroit, maman me déposa devant l'entrée, et je me rendais immédiatement au bureau pour récupérer mon emploi du temps, ainsi qu'un plan de l'école. La secrétaire peu aimable me signala que je devais me présenter au bureau du conseiller d'orientation. Je m'y rendais en soufflant, l'homme qui disait s'appeler Paul était du genre sympathique, il m'assura que je me ferais très vite des amis. Effectivement je rencontrais ma voisine de casier, elle m'expliqua qu'elle s'appelait Emily, et qu'elle pouvait me donner toutes les informations que je désirais sur n'importe qu'elle personne du lycée, elle sortit une espèce de cahier multicolore. Et m'indiqua que la fille la plus populaire du lycée était la blonde de l'autre côté du couloir, elle se nommait Kendra. A ce moment là, un garçon vint se présenter, il avait été nouveau lui aussi et savait ce que c'était, il se proposait pour me faire visité le lycée. Cependant ma nouvelle amie lui signifia d'un ton sévère qu'elle s'en occupait déjà, elle m'attrapa par le bras, et me conduisit vers ma prochaine salle de cours, elle me confia que Truman était un sacré dragueur peu intéressant. Nous passâmes devant le serveur du Smelly Nelly qui jouait dans les couloirs avec deux autres garçons à la balle. Je lui demandais aussitôt qui ils étaient, le garçon qui riaient bêtement s'appelait Ralph et sortait avec une certaine Amanda, le blond était Sam et le beau garçon avec le blouson de cuir noir se nommait Derek elle me dit cela avec un petit soupir, je compris immédiatement qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, elle me détailla sa bio il était le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey du lycée, et accessoirement le chanteur des D-Rock.

Je m'attachais très vite à Emily, c'était une fille sympathique, nous devînmes des amies inséparables en un rien de temps. Ce soir là quand je rentrais à la maison Lizzie me raconta qu'elle s'était fait un tout nouvel ami Edwin, il était drôle et ne parlait que de son grand frère qu'il admirait, j'écoutais Ma sœur me raconter sa journée lorsque notre mère rentra en furie. Un idiot avait accroché sa voiture sur le parking du supermarché il lui avait laissé sa carte pour qu'ils fassent le constat. Je faisais remarquer à ma mère qu'il était avocat, cet homme s'appelait G. Venturi.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé demain Cours de sport_


	4. Cours de sport

Cours de sport

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**cours de sport**

Je suis une excellente danseuse, mais les sports collectifs, je déteste ça. Pourtant pour rentrer à l'université, il fallait que je valide le court de sport, et par conséquent le handball. Le fait d'être choisie en dernier parce que personne ne vous connaît est une chose, mais être choisie en dernier parce que vous êtes nulle en est une autre, tout à fait embarrassante. Et moi j'étais les deux, je faisais donc parti des remplaçants et je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. J'étais trop heureuse de rester sur le banc de touche à observer mon équipe perdre face au grand Derek Venturi. Une chose était certaine, jouer contre lui m'aurait tellement déconcentrée que j'aurais pu marquer dans les buts adverses, et j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, Derek décida tout à coup de faire rentrer la fille qui était à côté de moi, une blonde assez jolie qui était la meneuse des pom-pom-girls. Elle se vantait de sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football, un certain Max. Derek vint donc s'installer auprès de moi, et il entama gentiment la conversation, il avait reconnu en moi la cliente du salon du thé où il bossait. Il me demanda si je m'adaptais bien au lycée, ce à quoi je répondais que cela me faisait bizarre d'être en cours avec le sexe opposé, vu que je venais d'une école privée qui accueillait seulement des filles. A cette annonce il leva un sourcil étonné, il en déduisit que je devais être une grosse tête, je mentirais si je ne disais pas que j'ai été légèrement déçue par sa réaction, d'ailleurs il s'en aperçut. Il s'excusa de m'avoir froissée il voulait simplement plaisanter.

J'acceptais ses excuses avec je que j'espérais être mon plus eau sourire. Il souhaita savoir si j'avais laissé un petit ami à Toronto, j'étais heureuse qu'il posât cette question, pensant qu'il flirtait, j'affirmais que non, j'avais eu un petit ami mais nous avions rompu bien avant que nous décidions de partir. Par politesse je lui retournais la question, quelle ne fut pas mon désarroi lorsqu'il me parla de sa petite amie qui était à l'université à l'autre bout du pays, et qui lui manquait avec ça. J'essayais de ne pas paraître trop dépitée par cette nouvelle, continuant de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant ce garçon me plaisait malgré son côté dragueur et sûr de lui. Le cours de torture pris fin et ma conversation avec, mon amie Emily m'assomma de questions, sur la discussion que j'avais eue avec Derek. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il avait dit, n'étant pas dupe je lui envoyais qu'il m'avait parlé d'une certaine Sally dont il avait l'air très amoureux. Elle souffla comme pour elle-même.

Je n'eus plus l'occasion de reparler à Derek pendant plusieurs semaines après cela.

_Demain chanteuse_


	5. Chanteuse

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chanteuse**

Deux mois après mon arrivée environ, j'appris que les D-Rock recherchaient une chanteuse. Sans vouloir me vanter, je savais que j'avais une jolie voix, pourtant je ne me présentais pas pour les auditions, toutes les filles se pressaient autour de la salle musique espérant faire parti du groupe. Je préférais jouer l'indifférence, et ne pas me montrer trop empressée, je savais par Emily qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver une bonne chanteuse, la plupart étaient incapable de donner une note juste. J'attendais que l'ami de Derek Sam passe près de moi dans le couloir, pour entonner un des mes morceaux favoris. J'avais assez confiance en la qualité de ma voix, j'étais pratiquement sure que Sam s'apercevrait que j'étais douée et qu'il viendrait m'en toucher deux mots. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre le résultat. Le bassiste et le batteur des D-Rock vinrent m'entretenir à propos d'une audition que je devais absolument passer pour devenir la chanteuse du groupe, je leur rétorquais que je n'étais pas intéressée, pur mensonge. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient qu'ils m'avaient fait une fleur, et je souhaitais qu'ils pensent que j'étais en position de force. Finalement j'acceptais de venir à la prochaine répétition, « à contre cœur ». Je remarquais qu'ils se tapaient dans la main en signe de victoire dan mon dos.

Je rejoignis mes nouveaux amis, le soir même chez Derek, je fis la connaissance de sa petite sœur toute mignonne et de son jeune frère qui l'admirait beaucoup. Quant à son père, il me sembla plutôt désorganisé. Derek était là superbe, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand il m'introduit dans le salon, sa main nonchalamment posée au creux de mes reins. Les garçons commencèrent par jouer un morceau, je l'écoutais attentivement m'imprégnant de la musique, puis ils m'invitèrent à venir derrière le micro. Je me concentrais pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. Ce soir là je devins leur chanteuse attitrée et je vis souvent Derek. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire bien au contraire. Cependant il téléphonait constamment à Sally pendant les répétitions, et ne me regardait à peine. Résignée j'acceptais l'invitation de Sam à sortir.

* * *

_ Demain Premier rendez-vous._

_merci pour votre soutien.^^  
_


	6. Premier rendez vous

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Premier rendez-vous.**

Pendant les vacances de noël, j'acceptais de passer une soirée en compagnie de Sam. Ce n'était pas le garçon que j'aurais choisi en premier, cependant il était gentil, il vint me chercher à huit heures dans la vieille Volvo de son père. Il fut très poli avec ma mère. Si bien que Nora me répéta pendant des semaines, combien ce garçon était charmant. Finalement après avoir promis qu'il me ramènerait avant mon couvre feu, il m'entraina au Smelly Nelly. Sur le chemin, il m'annonça que nous y retrouverions toute la bande. A cette nouvelle je fus déçue, je pensais que nous allions rester tous les deux, ce qui m'aurait permis de mieux le connaître et peut être développer des sentiments pour lui. Mais avec Derek dans les parages jamais il ne supporterait la comparaison. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le salon de thé, Ralph était déjà là avec Amanda, j'aimais beaucoup cette dernière elle venait souvent aux répétitions et nous avions petit à petite lié amitié. surtout depuis que je lui avais expliqué que je n'avais aucune vue sur son petit ami, cette nouvelle l'avait rassurée et depuis nous rions souvent ensemble aux blagues de son pitre de petit copain. Je redoutais l'arrivée de Derek, pourtant j'essayais d'avoir l'air détendue. Bientôt, il nous rejoignit, il était accompagné d'une jolie blonde, que je devinais être la fameuse Sally. Je décidais aussitôt de la détester. Je donnais le change durant toute la soirée, faisant des sourires, discutant poliment avec tous. Mais je bouillais intérieurement de jalousie, Derek avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, et j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi. Ma mauvaise humeur atteignit l'apothéose lorsqu'il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant d'aller chercher nos consommations. Je crois que malgré tous les efforts que je fournissais pour ne pas dévoiler mon état d'esprit, il le remarqua, puisqu'il se retourna me regardant dans les yeux, il ne me sourit pas. Je me dis qu'à ce moment là, il devait me détester, il avait compris que je ne pouvais pas voir la personne qu'il aimait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir nauséeuse à cette idée. Je demandais à Sam de me reconduire chez moi, prétextant un malaise. Le pauvre eut l'air ravi de cette diversion. Comme nous retrouvâmes seuls, il m'avoua qu'il avait attendu pour se retrouver seul avec moi, je lui rétorquais que pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il ne décidât pas de transformer notre rendez vous, en partie à six. Il s'excusa mais Derek l'avait tellement imploré. Je fus étonnée que Derek ait insisté pour gâcher mon premier rendez vous avec Sam. Je me questionnais sur cet état de fait, alors que mon cavalier se garait devant chez moi. Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi, je compris qu'il attendait que je l'embrasse. J'en étais incapable, ce n'était pas lui que je désirais, je devais le lui dire. Je l'aimais bien et ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur mes intentions. Je lui expliquais avec toute la douceur possible que j'avais passé un excellent moment avec lui mais que, nous ne renouvellerions pas l'expérience. Il me promit que la prochaine fois ce serait plus sympathique, plus romantique. Néanmoins je lui affirmais que ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce soir, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui voilà tout. Je souhaitais que nous soyons amis, il accéda avec ma requête, avec un petit sourire malheureux.

_Demain pour cause de réveillon du jour de l'an pas de nouveau chapitre, je vous dis à jeudi soir avec Exposé._

_Bonne fin d'année à tous._^^


	7. Exposé

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: pour commencer Bonne année!!! Suivit d'un avertissement, un être froid et potentiellement dangereux s'est glissé dans ces lignes.^^

* * *

**Exposé**

Quelques semaines après le fiasco de mon rendez vous, le professeur de littérature nous annonça qu'il souhaitait que nous travaillions par deux sur une œuvre de son choix. Je commençais à me retourner sur Emily, quand il nous informa qu'il avait déjà formé les groupes. Il déposa sur mon pupitre, le sujet ainsi que le nom de mon partenaire, Romeo et Juliette avec Derek Venturi. Mon cœur fit un looping dans ma poitrine, et je sentis la rougeur qui gagnait mes joues. Je tentais pourtant de me ressaisir, tandis que je me retournais pour jauger la réaction de Derek, il ne fit aucun commentaire et ne jeta pas de regard en ma direction. Je fus passablement déçue par son comportement. Je le retrouvais pourtant à la fin du cours, pour que nous organisions des séances de travail, il me répliqua que je n'avais qu'à ajouter son nom sur le devoir que je rendrais à monsieur Cullen. Agacée je lui rétorquais que s'il ne m'aidait pas, il pourrait toujours espérer que j'inscrive son nom sur ma copie, avec un peu de chance il arriverait à récupérer le polycopié que j'aurais remis à notre professeur, et y inscrire Derek Venturi. Je tournais vivement les talons, je l'entendis rire dans mon dos, je me retournais furieuse, il me demanda de me calmer, il venait juste de tenter sa méthode pour tirer au flan. habituellement un sourire suffisait, mais avec moi ça n'avait pas fonctionné. je lui disais que je n'étais pas comme les autres filles, il me répondit qu'il s'en était aperçu, nous convinrent d'un rendez vous le samedi suivant chez lui, il devait garder sa petite sœur.

Quand je sonnais je fus accueillie, par la jeune Marti que je connaissais bien à présent. Elle m'informa que Derek écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre. je voulus aller le rejoindre, pour commencer à travailler. mais elle me retint, elle voulait me montrer ses poupées. je compris assez vite que ce n'était qu'un stratagème. Elle me questionna sans cesse, elle souhaitait savoir si j'étais la nouvelle petite amie de son frère, je lui expliquais que non. Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis me dit que son père et Edwin avait parié sur le fait que Derek et moi sortions ensemble. apparemment aucune fille n'avait réussit à lui faire faire ses devoirs un samedi. j'éclatais de rire, décidément cette famille était vraiment étrange. Derek fut vraisemblablement attiré par mon rire, car ce fut à ce moment là qu'il fit son apparition. Il m'invita à m'installer sur la table de la cuisine. J'étalais mes livres ainsi que mes notes. Je remarquais la surprise qui s'inscrivait sur les traits de son visage. il était impressionné par la quantité de travail que j'avais déjà fourni. Je lui demandais s'il avait lu la pièce. Il prit un air contrit, je devinais qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert le livre. Je savais plus où moins à quoi m'attendre, et j'avais prévu le dvd du film. Je lui proposais alors un visionnage. Il accepta avec soulagement. Deux heures plus tard, nous discutions de l'histoire de Romeo et Juliette. Je soutenais que c'était une histoire incroyablement romantique, lui trouvait que c'était deux jeunes capricieux, qui causaient des problèmes à tout le monde. Nous campions tous les deux sur nos positions. En fin de compte je décidais de changer de sujet et la questionnais d'un ton léger, sur le fait que Marti me prenait pour sa petite amie. Il me répondit que c'était une idiotie d'Edwin. Je m'étonnais, vu qu'il sortait avec Sally, il me détrompa ils avaient rompu pendant les fêtes. Je dus me contrôler, pour ne pas hurler de joie. Il était libre ! Enfin ! Et moi aussi ! Je réunis toute mon énergie pour avoir l'air désolée. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile quand il m'annonça qu'il n'était pas prêt de se lancer, dans une nouvelle histoire. Ce soir là je rentrais, chez moi le cœur léger. Cependant, un problème se profilait, je découvris sous le porche, ma mère qui embrassait un homme. Je n'étais pas spécialement réjouie. Néanmoins je reconnaissais qu'il était temps qu'elle refasse sa vie. L'homme s'éloigna d'elle, je le reconnus avec horreur.

_Je vous retrouve demain avec à l'envers._


	8. A l'envers

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**A l'envers**

Une nouvelle fille était arrivée en ville et je la trouvais sacrément sexy, elle était venue au Smelly Nelly, immédiatement je m'intéressais à elle. Cependant j'avais une petite amie, je ne devais pas l'oublier. De toutes les manières, je pensais que je ne recroiserais surement plus cette brune. Pourtant, quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était dans mon lycée, j'étais content de la revoir. Elle fréquentait ma voisine, qui me faisait constamment de l'œil. Pendant plusieurs jours je guettais une occasion de lui parler, elle se présenta en cours de sport. Je m'intéressais à sa vie et commençait à flirter. Néanmoins quand elle me demanda si j'avais une petite amie. Le spectre de Sally revint me hanter. Et je pris mes distances, je ne lui parlais plus durant de nombreuses semaines. Néanmoins un jour alors que je cherchais désespérément une nouvelle chanteuse pour le groupe. Sam et Ralph l'amenèrent, elle avait une voix fantastique. Je m'inclinais et lui proposais de devenir notre chanteuse. Je remarquais ses regards insistants, et pour l'éloigner je téléphonais à Sally. Lorsque Sam l'invita à sortir, j'eus du mal à l'accepter, je compris que j'étais jaloux, mais je comptais sur le retour de Sally pour les fêtes de fin d'années pour la sortir de ma tête. Je réussis à convaincre Sam d'organiser un rendez vous à six, je ne voulais pas, il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient seuls. Je notais immédiatement l'animosité de Casey à l'égard de Sally. Cela me remplit de joie. Quand j'allais chercher nos consommations, je me retournais et remarquais que Sam manœuvrait pour la prendre par l'épaule, une telle vague de jalousie m'atteignit que mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Casey le remarqua, et juste après elle voulut rentrer. Elle devait me prendre pour un nul. J'avais perdu. Sam allait surement concrétiser après ça. Et puis Sally était devenue réelle pour elle. Le lendemain mon meilleur ami me téléphona pour me raconter le fiasco avec Casey. Cette mauvaise nouvelle me rendit tellement heureux. Que je décidais de rompre avec Sally. Il était clair que désormais je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle. Malgré tout je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à Sam et, ne demandais pas à Casey de sortir avec moi, nous continuions à nous fréquenter pour le groupe. Quand nous fûmes obligés de travailler ensemble sur un exposé, j'admirais l'aplomb avec lequel elle me remit en place, alors que je refusais de faire mes devoirs. Edwin comprit que j'étais amoureux d'elle et s'en amusait. Elle vint un après midi pour travailler, nous le passâmes finalement à regarder un film. Je lui annonçais ce jour là, que Sally et moi c'était terminé. Je vis bien que cette nouvelle la réjouissait, pourtant je la repoussais encore. Je savais que Sam n'avait pas encore renoncé à elle. Le soir de ce même jour mon père rentra tout guilleret, il nous réunit outs les trois et nous annonça qu'il était amoureux… de la mère de Casey.

_A demain avec l'histoire se répète._


	9. L'histoire se répète

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**L'histoire se répète**

Autant dire que voir ma mère et le père de Derek dans cette position, m'avait profondément choquée. Quand je me retrouvais en face de ma mère dans notre salon je lui criais en sanglotant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle avait tout gâché. Nora ne comprit pas les véritables raisons qui me motivaient. Je ne lui avais pas confié mes sentiments à l'égard de Derek, j'avais envie de les garder pour moi. Lizzie, elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle, Edwin était devenu son meilleur ami, et le fait que nos parents soient amoureux la comblait.

Finalement après cet épisode, les conversations entre Derek et moi se bornèrent à de simples banalités, un nouvel obstacle était venu se dresser entre nous.

Après que notre classe ait passé le diplôme de fin d'études, Derek organisa une party chez lui pour fêter la fin des épreuves. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée, car ce fut le détonateur de notre histoire. Je m'y rendais, comme je me serais rendu à n'importe qu'elle autre fête. Je m'amusais peu, j'attendais désespérément que les toilettes se libèrent, mais d'après ce que je compris, un couple s'était enfermés à l'intérieur et n'était pas prêt de sortir. Je décidais alors de tenter de me rendre à celles du premier, et je fis une des choses les plus idiotes de ma vie je m'y enfermais, sans prêter attention à la voix qui me criait de ne pas refermer la porte. Derek était là avec la boite à outils de Georges, il soupira, il essayait de réparer la serrure. Je fus horrifiée par la nouvelle, j'avais très envie de faire pipi et avec lui dans la pièce… Il me dit qu'il ne regarderait pas, je ne fus pas très à l'aise mais le besoin était plus fort. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes seuls dans cette salle de bain. Nous abordâmes le sujet épineux de l'amour naissant de nos parents, comme moi Derek n'était pas enthousiaste. Je me risquais à plaisanter, maintenant si nous voulions sortir ensemble nous ne pourrions plus. Derek ne me répondit pas immédiatement, puis il se lança : ce n'était pas la seule raison qui le retenait de me demander un rendez vous. Sam était son meilleur ami. Je fus offusquée, Sam ? Mais cela faisait des mois, depuis la sortie à six en fait, et rien ne s'était passé avec lui. Je lui balançais vertement qu'il cherchait des excuses. Sa réplique fut sanglante, il m'accusait d avoir moi aussi des excuses, et que s'il m'avait comme demi-sœur il aurait du mal à me supporter. Cette remarque aurait dû m'énerver, malgré cela je mis à rire. Heureusement je rentrai à l'université à l'automne, je n'aurais pas à vivre avec lui. Ma bonne humeur le gagna également, il me révéla qu'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir une jolie fille tentatrice constamment sous les yeux, une fille qu'il ne pourrait toucher car il devrait la considérer comme sa sœur. Je grimaçais, il rit. Nous fûmes enfin libérés. Avant de regagner la fête, il me demanda d'aller avec lui au bal de promotion, je pensais immédiatement aux conséquences, et puis j'envoyais au diable les préjugés et acceptais sa proposition.

_ Demain Préparatifs_


	10. Préparatifs

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Préparatifs**

Pour me rendre au bal de promotion, je devais trouver la Robe, celle qui aurait été faite pour moi. Maman crut devenir folle durant les deux semaines que durèrent mes recherches. Enfin je la dénichais, négligemment pendue sur un cintre, rose aux reflets mordorés. Je la passais, elle épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps, elle était faite pour moi. Nora était aux anges, terminé pour elle les séances intenses de shopping, elle allait pouvoir souffler. Cependant il y avait un geste que nous n'avions pas encore effectué, nous n'avions pas regardé le prix, enfin nous découvrîmes son seul défaut, sa valeur. Elle dépassait largement notre budget. Maman était navrée, mais le cout de cette robe atteignait pratiquement un mois de salaire. Je fis alors une chose que je ne faisais jamais, j'appelais mon père à la rescousse. Sa secrétaire crevait les tympans. Quand enfin j'entendais la voix paternelle j'étais prête, je lui expliquais mon problème et le cout de la robe. Mon père, accepta immédiatement sans rechigner. Je crus que c'était parce qu'il était avocat à new York et qu'il gagnait beaucoup d'argent. Mais avec le recul, je comprends que ce n'était pas seulement ça, bien sur que mon père n'était pas le besoin, loin de là. Il a payé mes études rubis sur l'ongle, mais depuis toute petite il m'avait enseigné la valeur de l'argent et cédait rarement à tous mes caprices. Cependant cela faisait deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu, et ce fut je pense pour lui un moyen de s'acquitter de son devoir parental. Lâche, mais qui me rendit tellement heureuse sur le moment. Pourtant rien, pas même une robe sublime, ne remplacera les instants que je ne passais pas avec mon père.

Ce détail réglé, il fallait attendre que le jour bal vienne. J'étais sur des charbons ardents, je n'avais pas annoncé à Emily que Derek était mon cavalier. Je la connaissais, elle m'en voudrait à mort. Néanmoins il fallait que je le lui dise, elle se démenait pour tenter de me trouver un compagnon pour le bal. Sa réaction fut pire que celle que j'imaginais, elle ne voulut plus me parler ni me voir. J'eus un coup au moral, mais j'aimais Derek et il n'était pas question que je renonce à lui. Enfin le samedi que j'attendais arriva. Je commençais à me préparer à partir de quatorze heures. Je débutais par prendre un bain pour me délasser, j'avais vidé la bouteille de bain moussant, j'entendais déjà les protestations de maman et Lizzie. Égoïstement je m'en fichais, c'était ma journée. Ensuite j'entamais la partie la moins marrante : l'épilation et mon assistante pour cette opération était Lizzie. La pauvre, je réalise aujourd'hui à quel point j'étais une sœur exigeante. Quoique qu'elle me l'a fait payer plus tard quand elle a eu son bal de promo à elle, elle m'a rappelé ma tyrannie et m'obligea moi aussi à traquer les poils de ses jambes. D'autant plus qu'elle devait s'interrompre car je mettais mes bigoudis. Ma cadette me lima les ongles, les peignit d'un joli rose, puis elle attaqua ce qui était le plus délicat : le maquillage. Rien ne convenait, un coup j'étais trop fardée, l'autre pas assez, ainsi j'avais l'air d'un clown. Heureusement maman veillait au grain, et intervint avant que Lizzie ne me plante un crayon à lèvres dans l'œil. Elle m'avoua le lendemain que telle avait été son intention. Finalement j'enlevais les bigoudis, qui grattaient sérieusement mon cuir chevelu, enfilait ma robe. Maman toute émue souhaita prendre une photo. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, enfin. Il était arrivé, Lizzie lui ouvrit, me laissant faire mon entrée, je le trouvais superbe dans son smoking. Il m'attendait avec des fleurs pour mon poignet, maman nous photographia encore et encore, puis il m'entraina sur le perron. Une limousine nous attendait. Mon cerveau hurlait c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Mais me je contentais de sourire à Derek.

_ Demain Le bal qui sera le dernier chapitre_


	11. Le bal

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

_Le bal_

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel où avait lieu le bal, Derek me prit la main. Je lui avais parlé d'Emily et de mes craintes. Je la dénichais assise à une table avec son cavalier. Je lui expliquais que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais je l'aimais moi aussi et il m'avait invitée moi. Cependant je lui avouais que son amitié m'était trop précieuse et que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Emily me serra dans ses bras, nous nous réconciliâmes, elle me chuchota dans l'oreille de foncer. J'étais heureuse et la quittais pour rejoindre Derek. La soirée pouvait commencer. Tout passa très vite, nous dansâmes, nous bûmes du punch sans alcool. Tout était parfait.

J'eus envie de prendre l'air, une brise fraiche me fit frissonner Derek posa sa veste sur mes épaules, à l'intérieur le proviseur donnait les résultats du vote, le roi et la reine du bal était Max et Amy. Je regrettais que la soirée soit presque terminée, j'aurais voulut qu'elle dure toujours. Puis un léger scandale éclata, je remarquais que Truman en était le centre, je compris qu'il avait voulut entrainer sa cavalière dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'hôtel. Je pensais que c'était un idiot, il m'avait dragué toute l'année sans aucun résultat, je ne supportais pas ce genre de garçon. Enfin les chaperons réussirent à dissiper le trouble. Alors je demandais à Derek s'il avait prévu une chambre pour nous, je plaisantais, tout en espérant secrètement que ce serait le cas. Il m'assura que non, jamais il ne m'aurait fait une telle chose, de plus nous ne nous étions même pas embrassés. Je parais immédiatement à cet oubli et prenais possession de ses lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas de mon audace. Derek me supplia d'arrêter de le tenter, il avait ses limites si je continuais il ne prendrait même pas le temps de louer une chambre. Je le poussais à le faire, j'avais langui des mois ce moment. Je l'attendis en retrait pendant qu'il réservait. Il prit ma main dans l'ascenseur, je tremblais, il me susurra qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse me mette dans un tel état. je lui confiais que j'en avais envie pourtant. Il m'imposa d'attendre que nous nous connaissions mieux, ce que nous fîmes. Cette nuit là, nous la passâmes à discuter de nos vies, de nos rêves, de nos passions. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment pris le temps de discuter. Au petit matin j'estimais que nous avions suffisamment fait connaissance. Et lui sautais dessus, aujourd'hui mon mari se moque souvent de mon empressement ce jour là. Il dit que c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est aperçut qu'il voulait que je devienne sa femme.

FIN

_C'était le dernier chapitre de et si ça s'était passé comme ça._

_Je remercie en tout premier Sam qui m'a donné l'idée l'idée d'écrire cette histoire._

_Enfin toutes celles qui ont posté des commentaires: Sam, Lily forever, Caroooo, tOlena, loloOM._

_Et puis tous ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire dans l'ombre je vous remercie aussi de me lire._

_Côté projet: Je vais finir Thirty Times, il ne m'en reste plus que cinq à poster, moins à écrire. Une fic va me prendre du temps aussi cette année, elle traitera d'un mariage forcé entre Derek et Casey. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, mais il y aura plus de 18 chapitres._

Merci.


End file.
